Folding aluminum beach chairs are favored by attendees at sporting events and by beach goers due to their light weight. Nevertheless, such beach chairs are bulky and in instances where it is either desirable or necessary to carry a number of items to the beach, such as beach chairs, beach umbrellas, beach towels, picnic items and the like, these items can be awkward, clumsy and heavy to carry and manipulate.